


Way, Ho, Haul Away

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: During Canon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, International Fleet (Ender's Game), Military Awards & Decorations, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: And if he'd killed the boy? It was not a question.
Kudos: 1





	Way, Ho, Haul Away

"What would you have done if he'd killed the Stilson boy? Given him a medal?"

It is not a question, in the sense that Dr Wiggin is curious and wishes to learn more about IF operating procedure under the scenario laid out. More an accusation.

Rather more pointed than he usually receives, but then again, Graff usually does not come down personallyto talk to families. Usually cadets are not Andrew Wiggin. And she isn't wrong.

First kill does in fact net a medal - retracted of course, to save resources and publicity - and provided the act was not contrary to IF interests. Not during his training, in other words. Grad schools, typically, and only in certain streams. Long range scouts need a little psychopath in them to survive.

Young Andrew Wiggin has to be the youngest he's ever heard of who would qualify, not that he's going to tell him that. It'd ruin the boy far before they can afford that to happen.


End file.
